Android wild horse
by Firehedgehog
Summary: DBZ/Ranma xover. All i can say is that ranma is an android and this fic is weird
1. Part 1

I wrote this after watching a few episodes of dragon Ball Z during the 

android saga and reading too many Ranma fics, so here is the crossover and 

enjoy.

Android Wild Horse

Part One of ?

By firehedgehog

Prolog = Activation

      Dr Gero looked at his creation, an android like no other and the last 

one he would ever build. His other creations were made to go against his 

enimies this one was not, it would be his gift to the world. A android that 

could grow and live like any human and be any age it wanted, its powers 

was more then he had ever dreamed stronger then Cell would ever be.

      "Activate," he said to the case holding the android, there was the 

sound of pressured air being released as the case opened. A second later the 

android inside opened his blue grey eyes, they held none of the rage that his 

other androids held but a calmness and patience and an hidden intelligence.

      "Dr Gero," the android said, its was a childs voice as clear as crystal 

and innocent. The android looked like a small child, he was short and looked 

Japanease. Long raven colored hair tied into a small braid, the eyes of a child 

unmarked by hatred.

      "I name you wild horse my greatest creation," he said, the child smiled 

at his name and giggled.

      "Are we going to field test me now Dr Gero, the information you gave 

me made me curious of the outside world," Wild horse said tiltling his head 

slightly, Gero allowed himself to smile for he wanted to see how his creation 

would interact with humans.

      "Yes, just remember to hide your true identity and powers from 

others, they must never find out what you truly are... while out there you 

will have a different name," gero said, the android nodded.

      "Yes sir I will do that, should I hide my true intelligence from them 

also, and to fit in better I will change my appearance if neccesary," the 

android said, Gero gave a small chuckle.

      "Yes your true intelligence would give yourself away so be careful, 

when my plan goes into action in the future don't interfere I don't want you 

to be destroyedaccidently," Gero said, the androids eyes looked at cases that 

held other androids that would be moved to his new base tomorrow.

      "Will the others know of me, I know of there purposes?" the android 

asked, Gero shook his head no.

      "No they will not know of you but I have programed them never to 

harm you, that program they will not know of since i will hide it from them," 

Gero said, for a second the android actually looked sad.

      "So I will be alone, but I will live with it,' the android said, he looked 

at the cases holding androids 16, 17 and 18 who he guessed would be 

togeather.

      "I have already arranged for you to be adopted by a japanease couple 

who don't know your not human, your name will be your name in Japanease 

which is Ranma.

      'Ranma, I like the name Ranma' the android thought with a small 

smile, it meant wild horse his real name... he was ready to begin his life.

Chapter One = Return

      Ranma sighed as Akane walked off in rage once more, if he had been 

human being hit with that mallot would of killed him but being an android 

had its advantages.

      'But Gero is dead and the other androids don't know I'm even alive, till 

I'm ready to introduce myself i'm going to have to pretend to be this rude 

human and use my abilities to shapeshift' Ranma thought, he looked at the 

night sky letting his true intelligence show in his eyes for a split second but 

no longer.

      "17 and 18 they both still are about, I know about them yet no one 

will ever know me the forgotten one," Ranma whispered knowing that no 

one was near to hear him, he sighed knowing that it was time to return to 

the place of his activation that no one had yet to discover.

      "Its time to return, I've waited long enough," he said and then he gave 

a small smile glad to leave this life, a second later he teleported out of 

Nerima.

***

      The place was covered with dust when he arrived, he looked around 

he groaned at all the work he would have to do to get the place clean enough 

to use. While living among humans he had learned that cleaning was not fun 

and fighting wasn't very fun either, while it had always seemed that he had 

enjoyed fighting he had actually not since he was a more peaceful robot then 

even 16.

      With a sigh he began the task of cleaning up the place, several hours 

later he was done and tha place almost looked like new.

      He walked over to the super computers and activated it, he quickly 

found information about what Gero had been doing since they had last seen 

each other abd he rolled his eyes. Why must everyone always fight, the 

other androids except two were destroyed because they had been there own 

destruction by not seeing the true soul of living creatures.

      "Gero I'm alone still, why can't i ever have a friend one i can be a 

friend with... but no I guess Ii never will," he said, he located a bed in the 

labatory and lay on it looking at the metal ceiling.

      "Alone, alone forever," he whispered closing his eyes with a sigh, he 

decided to take a small nap and he did so.

***

      It was a sunny day the next morning and he decided to take a walk in 

the nearby town, since it was a long way from Nerima he didn't have to 

worry about idiot lost boys or enimies showing up.

      The town was a small one with a few shops and tourist stops, while 

there he decided to buy new clothing and get a job to fit in better. He bought 

four sets of clothing, since he looked like a sixteen year old he got ones best 

fitted for that age group, he was just about to buy some ice cream when a 

commotion caught his attention.

      Curious he went towards where a huge crowd had gathered, he could 

now see that a intence fight was in the middle consisting of a purple haired 

boy and a short man with strange radish like hair.

      'A fight how interesting, wonder what its about' he thought, it become 

even more interesting when they began to throw Ki.

Chapter two = Wild Horse Enters

      Trunks doged the Ki blast his father of this timeline sent towards him, 

he doged and it blasted a bit of cement away. This fight was because he had 

said the wrong thing, he had suggested for Vegeta to get a hair cut... he 

hadn't expected the proud saiyan prince to react this way.

      "I said I'm sorry, you don't need a haircut okay," he yelled to his 

father, his father sent him a glare and if glares could kill this one would of 

killed him several times over.

      "That is no excuse, i am a saiyan and no saiyan has ever needed a 

haircut," he said angerly, Trunks sighed and wished that vegeta wouldn't 

react like this to such a small suggestion.

      "Your fighting over a haircut, thats a silly thing to fight about," a calm 

voice said and Trunks winced, whoever had said that would upset his father 

more and probably get the crap beat out of them.

      "Mind your own bussiness," Vegeta said and they turned to looked at 

the person, the rest of the crowd melted away from the person fearful of 

getting hurt. The person was a young boy around sixteen years old with 

raven black hair tied in a braid, large calm childlike blue grey eyes and wore 

jeans and t-shirt.

      "Your endangering citizens, you should take your petty fight 

somewhere else," the boy said calmly, trunks blinked wondering how 

someone could act even calmer then Goku around his father.

      "Leave before I decide to take it out on you," vegeta warned the boy, 

the boy looked sadly at the saiyan.

      "You truly do not understand why i tell you not to fight such a stupid 

fight do you, maby oneday you will understand... but to proove a point i will 

fight you," the boy said so calmly Trunks blinked, then the boy causually 

walked towards his father.

      "Piece of cake," Vegeta said smirking, he threw a powerful ki blast at 

the boy which hit sending dust everywhere as it exploded on contact.

      "You call that a ki blast, I've met someone who hits harder then that," 

a calm voice said, Trunks gasped as the dust and dirt settled and he saw that 

the boy still stood there untouched or harmed. "But since this is a fight, that 

means I will have to fight back," the boy said and he smirked, Trunks 

frowned wondering why that smirk seened so familiar.

      "Umph," Vegeta said as the boy suddenly attacked and Vegeta was 

thrown against a building that was to be destroyed soon, Trunks looked at 

the boy in awe wondering who this person was that could do that to a 

saiyan.

      "I'm surprised he didn't last longer, oh well a fight is a fight," the boy 

said calmly, then he walked away. Trunks ran to where Vegeta had fallen, 

the saiyan was laying against a mostly destroyed wall and was out cold.

      "Hope he's not an enimie," Trunks said frowning. with a sigh he bagan 

to fly his father home.

Chapter Three = Two androids meet

      It was a beautiful summer day but android 17 didn't really care, the 

wind gently moved his hair as he walked to his favorite place to think. After 

he had been wished back after cell had been defeated he had found himself 

without a purpose, what was an android to do when he had no purpose.

      He still had all his powers and fighting skills yet he didn't have a 

reason to use them, the world had no use for him and many would love to 

see him totally destroyed.

      Finally he arrived at his thinking place, it was a small cliff that looked 

over a small river filled vally where deer hurds usually gathered. To his 

surprise someone was in his spot, instead of attacking the person he walked 

over to see who it was... maby it was Vegeta looking for a fight if he was 

lucky.

      "Its a beautiful scene isn't it," the person said as 17 came up behind 

him, the person he did not reconize but he felt familiar for some reason. the 

person turned around and 17 found himself looking at a teenager around the 

age sixteen, he had long raven hair pulled into a braid and childlike blue 

grey eyes that held much intelligence.

      "Yes I suppose it is a nice spot, but this is my thinking place what do 

you think your doing here?" 17 asked, the teen looked at him sadly and 17 

found he could not look away from those childlike eys.

      "Poor 17 no owns the earth we live on, you are lost without a purpose 

now but now you should find one to truly live," the teen said and 17 

nearowed his eyes, who was this person who knew his name.

      "Who are you?" he demanded, the teen looked away and 17 felt anger 

rise up inside him.

      "Someone long forgotten and more lost then you, I walk the world 

searching for answers no one shall answer," the boy said, angerly 17 

attacked the boy.

      "What the hell," he swore when he suddenly couldn't move, his whole 

body had stopped when he was about to attack the stranger.

      "You shouldn't attack the unknown 17 learn about them first, we will 

see each other again so think about what i said," the boy said, throughout 

this conversation the unknown teen had talked very calmly. When the boy 

finished saying that he seemed to just fade from view, 17 found that he 

could move again.

      "What just happened here and why couldn't i attack him, this could 

mean another enimie and i could fight someone," he said with a smirk, he 

quickly leapt into the air and started flying to where Goku and the other 

would be.

***

      Ranma sighed as he watched the other android fly away from across 

the valley, he shook his head sadly and looked at the blazing sun with 

unblinking eyes.

      "He has a purpose again, now I will see what will happen and if I 

can trust these people to meet' Ranma thought and he thought of that fight 

he had been in earlier, he ran a hand through his hair and decided to move 

furthur away from the life he had lived he would have to change even 

more.

      With a slight smile he took his braid out, he then put his hair into a 

loose ponytail. Pulling a mirror out of its subspace pocket he looked at 

himself, to his surprise he looked totally different then he had before.

TBC

Oh man i can't believe I wrote this story least of all chapters, I don't know if 

i will write more for its up to the reviewers and if i can think of what 

happens next.


	2. Part 2

I decided to write another part to this series, i hope you like it since I'm not 

rewriting it and everyone was asking for more. Oh yeah I don't know much 

dragonball Z so this is a whole Alternate universe, but i do plan for at least 

one other Ranma series character to briefly show up.

Android Wild Horse

Part Two

By firehedgehog

Chapter Four- School Daze

      Ranma looked at the school in front of him and sweat dropped, he 

wondered idly if one of his systems had crashed when he made this decision. 

But running a quick systems check he saw that everything was fine, except 

for the fact that he decided to go back to school.

      'Why did I decide to go to school anyway, I'm an android and I can 

access any information I want?' he thought to himself with a silent groan, 

but he knew why... he wanted to learn how to get along with humans who 

lived normal lives.

      He sighed and adjusted the school books in his hands, he took one last 

glance around and entered the school.

***

      Gohan sighed as he looked over the chapter the teacher had asked 

them to read, out of the corner of his eye he could see Videl giving him her 

usual glare.

       There relationship had changed since he had taught her to fly and 

Buu, slowly there relationship was becoming more romanticly reclined.

      Every morning before classes he would teach the dark haired girl new 

moves and even a few small Ki attacks, he found he enjoyed those times 

with the head strong girl.

      'Its strange, now that everyone knows I'm Saiyaman I can get out of 

class easy to fight crime with Videl' he thought, it was at that moment that 

he heard the door open to the classroom.

      Curious the demi-saiyan looke to the front of the room, the principle 

was talking to his homeroom teacher holding a brown folder. His teacher 

took them and looked them over quickly, he nodded and the principle 

smiled.

      "Class, today we are recieving a new student," the teacher said, by this 

time he had almost everyones attention because of the entrance of the 

principle.

      'A new student, thats cool. The last new student was me, wonder what 

they'll be like?' he thought, he hoped that the person would be nice and 

maby they could be friends.

      "Class I would like to introduce Daisuke Yagami," the teacher said, a 

second later the classroom door opened yet again and a teen shorter then 

himself entered.

      The teen was around sixteen with raven hair tied into a loose ponytail, 

he was slimmer then himself also. Daisuki wore a black tank top, tight blue 

jeans and grey sneakers.

      "Hello everyone," the teen said in a clear voice, the teacher then 

directed him to a seat behind Gohan.

      "Welcome to our school," Gohan said as the teen sat down, Daisuki gave 

him a small smile and for a second Gohan saw the teens stormy blue-grey 

eyes behind his long bangs.

      "Thanks," Daisuke replied, then there was no time for chit chat as the 

teacher got the students working on new projects.

***

      Ranma almost laughed when the teacher announced his name, to 

throw off people from his past he had chosen a new name. Yagami as his last 

name and Daisuke as his first, as he looked over his work for this class he 

saw that it would be very easy to do.

      "Hey Daisuke," a voice whispered, curious he looked to see who was 

speaking and saw that it was a blond teen.

      "Yeah?" he whispered back, the blond giggled slightly and he 

sweatdropped... please don't tell him she was trying to flirt with him.

      "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, he sweatdropped even more 

and he noticed the attention all the girls were giving him.

      "No, I'm not interesting in dating at the moment," he replied, with 

those words he went back to his work ignoring the dissapointed looks the 

girls were giving him.

      'Why would I want to date, I just escaped all that girl trouble in 

Nerima," Ranma thought, he shook his head slightly and truly hoped that in 

his next class he wouldn't be surrounded by boyfriend seeking girls.

Chapter Five- Surprise Bullies!

      Ranma or Daisuke as he was calling himself now sighed in relief as he 

walked out of the school building, the day had been very boring.

      He had also noticed that many of the males in the class had been 

giving him the evil eye, he had a feeling that it had to do with the looks the 

girls were giving him.

      'Didn't I just get rid of this type of problem, at least the girls aren't 

trying to glomp or kill me like in Nerima... but the romantic looks there 

giving me are starting to hget freaky' Daisuke thought, he sweatdropped 

when he noticed a gaggle of girls giving him that same look.

      He quickly spun around and began to walk faster, he had to get away 

from these girls... even Akanes mallots didn't freak him like this.

      'Of course I still don't understand where she pulled that thing from' 

Daisuke thought (For the rest of the fic he will be called Daisuke or Davis, I 

love doing this type of thing).

      "Well well, if it isn't the little punk thats stealing all the girls in class," 

a voice said, Daisuke spun around to see that while he had been in deep 

thought a group of boys had surrounded him. Some were from his class, the 

rest were from other grades and wore punk like clothing.

      "I don't know what you mean, I don't know what youtr talking about," 

Daisuke said, all he wanted was for the girls to back off and leave him 

alone... he had enought girl trouble already in his life.

      "I'm warning you, don't give us any back talk," the apparent leader of 

the group said and slammed him into the side of the building, he winced not 

in pain but in surprise from the attack.

      "I would walk away if I was you, if you know whats good for you," 

Daisuke warned them, these teens were getting on his bad side.

      He knew that if they decided to go any furthur he would have to fight 

back, he didn't like to fight for something so petty... in truth he was a 

peaceful android.

      "Nice talk from a peace of trash like you, look like me and my boys 

will have to teach you a lesson," the head boy sneered, Daisukes eyes 

narrowed as the head teen pulled back his arm to punch.

      'I warned you, you should of heeded my warning' Daisuke thought.

***

      Gohan hummed as he walked out of the school, beside him was Videl... 

to his happiness she had agreed to go on a date with him.

      "Hey, whats that crowd over there?" Videl suddenly asked, Gohan 

turned to look and saw a nasty looking crowd surrounding someone.

      "Looks like a fight, we better stop it before anyone gets hurt," he said 

and she nodded, they began to run towards the crowd.

***

      As soon as the fist was thrown Daisuke leapt into action, to everyones 

skock he caught the fist and twisting it managed to somehow throw the teen 

into the wall beside him. It knocked him out, he had learned to use that 

move years ago but had never used it.

      "Get him!" another teen shouted, Daisuke smirked slightly as the real 

fight began.

***

      Gohan froze as the fight began, but not like he had thought it would 

go. Whoever they had surrounded was a whirlwind of leg kicks and fists, his 

eyes widened when he saw the bullies buts being kicked.

      "Gohan... " Videl said, he looked at the dark haired girl as she looked at 

the fight from beside him.

      "Yeah Videl?" he asked weakly.

      "I don't think that person needs our help.... " she said, he nodded and 

as he watched the fight ended.

      "Lets find out who that is, I don't know anyone around here other 

then us that can fight like this," he said, she nodded and they slowly walked 

towards the person who had surprised the bullies when they had attacked 

that person.

Chapter Six- Enter the lost boy

      Not to far away from the sight of the school a certain lost boy walked, 

his usual green aura of depression was almost visible around him. As usual 

he was angry, actually he was more obsesed in defeating his hated rival.

      'Ranma this is all your fault, but unless I find you I won't be able to 

get my revenge if I can't find you' the fanged boy thought angerly, he found 

that since his rival had vanished from Nerima life just wasn't the same.

      'Wheres Ranma, I need to let up some steam before I blow up or 

something' the lost boy thought feeling even more depressed, it was then 

that his ears caught the sound of fighting.

      'Wait a minute fight, if theres fighting Ranma must be near' Ryoga 

thought his green eyes closing slight, he leapt to a nearby roof and roof 

hopped towards the fight... somehow he managed not to get lost.

      A few second later he was on top of a school building, with narrowed 

eyes he looked down to where the fight was happening.

      "Ranma," he snarled, while his rival looked different he would reconize 

him anywhere. The fight below ended, Ryoga smirked and leapt down off the 

building.

      "Ranma prepare to die!" he shouted, below his rivals moved out of the 

way as Ryoga prepared to land.

***

      "Kuso," Daisuke swore when he saw his rival land, somehow Ryoga had 

tracked him down... now someone here might figure out who he was. Dust 

filled the air as Ryogas landed caused a crator to form, Daisuke narrowed his 

eyes and readied to fight him.

      "Ryoga what are you doing here, I finally get a chance to get away 

from nuts like you and you show up... and my name isn't Ranma anynmore 

its Daisuke," he said, looking from the corner of his eye he saw the teen 

Gohan from class and also the girl Videl from class.

      "Daisuke, because of you I have seen hell!" Ryoga shouted leaping 

towards him, Daisuke sweatdropped but at least Ryoga was using his new 

name.

      "Ryoga you just had to show up, but this is our last fight," Daisuke 

thought feeling angry that his new life could already be ruined, this time he 

wouldn't hold back his android powers... Ryoga would be facing the full 

monty.

***

      Gohans eyes widened in surprise when he saw the strange boy land 

and challenge Daisuke to a fight, he was curious about the name though.. it 

seemed that Daisuke had once gone by the name Ranma.

      'Wait a sec, where have I heard the name before?' Gohan thought but 

knew it wasn't the time to figure it out, he had to stop the fight before more 

property damage happened... the crator was enough as it was.

      "Whoah," Gohan said as an green battle aura suddenly surrounded the 

strange boy, the depression coming off him gave him the willies.

      'I don't think this will be good, what will Daisuke do now... I wonder 

what other fighting skills he has' Gohan thought with a frown, he took a few 

steps back and Videl also did wanting to see what would hapen.

      "If they get carried away we'll stop them, but until then lets just 

watch this play through," the demi-saiyen suggested, she nodded knowing 

that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

TBC?

Well I know its kind of a cliff hanger so sorry, anyway i have no idea if IU'll 

continue this. For all the people who like this fic it could be quite awhile for 

an update, if I update and its up to the readers.

Ja Ne


	3. Part 3

Before the fic starts I have a few questions to answer by fans.

Q: Androids don't have auras so how can Ranma have one?

A: Ranma/Daisuke doesn't actually have an aura, in truth it is a slight illusion 

his android functions gave him... other androids don't have it.

Q: Will others from the ranma series be showing up?

A: Who Knows, thats for me to know and everyone else to guess at.

Android Wild Horse

Part Three of ?

By firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Fangs and androids

      Like in showdowns in those old western movies wind blew around 

them ruffling there clothing, the world seemed eeriely silent around them. It 

was almost as if the world knew that this was an important fight, not a 

world shaking fight but important to the two boys involved.

      'This is it, after this Ryoga won't ever have a reasom to fight me again' 

the young android thought with narrowed blue eyes, he kept his stance 

neutral while the air glowed a green-black around Ryoga.

      "Put up your Aura Daisuke, your going to need it," Ryoga barked, Davis 

shook his head no a soft smile on his face. In reality he had no aura and no 

one could feel his true power, the auras people had seen around him before 

were illusions his creator had given him to use.

      "Won't need it Ryoga, this will be our last fight.... and after neither of 

us are allowed to challenge the other again," Davis said and Ryoga nodded, 

Davis knew that the human thought he would win... wouldn't he be 

surprised.

      "Now Die!" Ryoga screamed leaping forward with his umbrella ready 

to strike, but when it came down Davis was already gone.... moving almost at 

the speed of light.

      "Do you really think you can defeat me Ryoga, do you really want to?" 

Davis asked in a calm almost unemotional voice, startled the green eyed teen 

spun around.

***

      Ryoga spun around and gasped, there was something definately wrong 

with this picture. Where were the taunts and jokes, where was the person he 

had known in Nerima.

      "What do you mean," he growled, the sapphier eyed boy looked at him 

straight into the eyes and Ryoga felt as if he was a deer caught in headlights 

at night. His entrire body froze and he couldn't move, his breath became 

uneven and he felt a small something in his heart... could it actually be fear.

      "Could it be that you fear that you will have nothing to live for if you 

don't fight Ryoga, would no one value you and give you smiles and a roof 

over you at night," the blue eyed boy said calmly, Ryoga paled and felt true 

fear rush through his veins.

      "Shut up!" Ryoga screamed breaking out of his paralyzation, he rushed 

forward again ready to pummle his rival into the ground with his hands.

      ~pow~

      Ryoga wimpered now fully gearing, his rival had caught his fists 

easily... as if it was nothing. There was something not human about his rivals 

now, this wasn't Ranma anymore... or could be the real Ranma that had been 

hidden all this time.

      "I tell the truth I see Ryoga, but the only way to destroy that fear is to 

face it. We will not face each other like this again Ryoga, find me when your 

ready to face reality," his rival said in a whisper into his ear, then he felt his 

fists let go. He fell limp to the ground in disbelief, his beliefs had been 

shattered by Daisuke/Ranma in just one battle.

      "Wait!" he called seeing his rival walk calmly away, the sapphier eyes 

boy glanced back and gave a small smile he reconized.... a sign of friendship 

he had seen so rarely from ranma.

      "I'll be waiting Ryoga, don't take to long finding yourself," the 

ponytailed boy called, then his rival turned his head and walked away.

      "Find myself, I can't even get anywhere without getting lost," he 

whispered and he felt as if he had lost everything he had held dear, slowly 

he got up and let himself get lost once again.

Chapter Eight - To Fly

      Long green grasses grew silently with wind blowing them like waves, 

far away the city rested yet this peaceful place Daisuke wanted to think.

      Davis sighed as he watched the sun set gently in the distance, a chill 

wind was in the air and it brought the scents of other places.

      After the short fight with Ryoga he had left not wanting to face the 

questions of strangers, this was no Nerima where no one wanted to ask those 

questions.

      "Questions, there questions could force me to move away... I don't 

want to have to find a new place to live," Davis whispered, here he was near 

the place of his creation and the other two androids that had survived to this 

time.

      Closing his eyes he lets his mind be engulfed in the sounds of nature, 

it was so beautiful... yet fragile. Opening he looked at his hands sadly, he had 

wrought much damage with these hands. He hated to fight yet still he had 

the sins of fighting, but at least he didn't have the sins that the other 

androids had.

      "What does fate have in store for me now," he whispered, he leaned 

back onto the grasses and looked apon the darkening blue sky above. A few 

white clouds drifted unconcerned about the lives below, he had to smile at 

there pureness.

      "Enough self doubt, everything will happen on its own time... until 

then I shouldn't worry," he told himself sitting up, he then stood up and 

looked up into the sky. A smile graced his face as a bird flew through the air, 

how free there flight was.

      "I am the wild horse, but I can fly," Davis whispered, using the powers 

giving to him my his creator he levitated from the ground.

      "To be free," he said with a gentle smile, then with a laugh he swept 

up into the sky soaring like an eagle... carefree as a sparrow.

***

      Vegeta was flying an aura of white gold surrounding him, he was 

looking for a good fighting challenge to keep up his edge. It was at that 

moment that he spotted something flying far away, his interest perked when 

he felt no power levels from it.

      'Hmm... this could bring a good fight' he thought smirking, since he had 

been defeated by that unknown teen he had been more in the mood for a 

fight then ever.

      With those thoughts his aura burst larger and he headed in the 

direction of the other person, this could be good.

***

      Davis was about to head home when he felt something flying in his 

direction, curious he turned and saw that someone with a pretty powerful 

power level was heading in his direction.

      The person was to far for him to recognize so he knew that they 

wouldn't be able to reconize him if they had met before, frowning he 

realized that this would be a goodtime to leave.

      'Oh well, at least it was fun for awhile' he thought with a sigh, he then 

flew away at speeds that made him seem to vanish from the world.

***

      Vegeta growled angerly as the unknown person just vanished, he 

clenched his fist angerly. He had a feeling that whoever that person was he 

could of gotten a great fight out of, now he was without anything to do.

      'Of course Bulma, I can get her to build a device to help me find that 

person' Vegeta thought with a self satisfied smirk.

      With that he used his power to turn around and head home, he could 

also do some training in the gravity chamber... next time this person 

wouldn't vanish on him.

Chapter Nine - Thoughts

      Gohan leaned against a tree deep in thought, after Majinn Boo had 

been defeated he had thought... actually hoped nothing else strange would 

happen in his life. But now there was the boy Daisuke at school, the skills he 

had seen had startled him.

      "If your just going to stare into space, you should go out and study for 

school," a stern female voice said sharply, he jumped to his feet startled. To 

his surprise it was his mother Chi chi, he had been so occupied by his 

thoughts he hadn't senced her.

      "I'm thinking mom, something strange happened at school today," he 

told her, a thoughtful expression came over her face.

      "Well come inside, well talk about it over a cup of green tea," she told 

him, he flashed her a grateful smile and they both entered there home.

***

      In another area miles away a teenage girl with short black hair sat 

thinking (like we don't know who she is), the fight she had seen startled her. 

There was also something strange about the new boy, something not right 

about him.

      "Videl, what are you doing here," a familliar male voice said, Videl 

looked up to see her father the so called strongest man in the world.

      "Nothing dad," she told him with an inner sigh, he nodded and 

wondered off probably to watch some old fighting videos of his.

      'I have to find Daisuke, I have to find out what it is about him' Videl 

thought, with that she leapt into the sky and flew to find him.

***

      'What would he do now, his life seemed to have no meaning. Without 

Ranma... no Daisuke to fight the world seemed duller, what was the point of 

his existance' Ryoga thought with a deep sigh, looking up at the sky he 

noticed rain clouds gathering.

      He pulled out his bamboo umbrella and opened it by habit, seconds 

later a small rain storm opened above him.

      "I can't even blame him this time," Ryoga thought with a sad smile, he 

realized that he couldn't go back to Nerima till he found himself.

      "Wait a sec, how did Akari's farm get here?" Ryoga said confused, once 

again he found himselfat her sumo pig farm. He found himself walking up to 

the house and knocking, seconds later he was inside... finding himself.

***

      In Nerima a brown haired young woman paused in a task, she blinked 

chocolate brown eyes while he arms were up to her elbows in dishwater.

      "Oh my, I could of sworn I felt something for a minute," Kasumi Tendo 

said to herself, she shrugged and continued to wash the dishes.

      She found that Nerima wasn't the same without Ranma, now she didn't 

get to have interesting interruptions in her dull days. She sighed, once again 

life was back to the dull schedual as before, even with thoserare days Akane 

decided to prove she could cook.

      'Oh my, I do hope father get out of the hospital soon' Kasumi thought, 

Akane had sent him there with her last food attempt. With those thoughts 

she began to hum, hopefully Ranma would come back and she wouldn't be as 

lonely again. (sorry couldn't resist putting her in)

***

      Bulma was getting frustrated, Vegeta was hovering over her. At the 

moment she was putting togeather a device that would help him track down 

his mysterious flyer, hovering wasn't helping her conversation.

      "Vegeta," she said softly, the saiyan prince snorted.

      "What," he said, she turned to glare into his emotionless eyes.

      "Stop hovering, go practice in the anti-gravity room or something," she 

yelled at him, he then said something that annoyed her to no end.

      "You have to fix it first, I destroyed it an hour ago in practice," he 

snorted, her eyebrow twitched for this was the sixth time this month.

      "Fine, go train outside them," she said, he gave her a brief glare and 

left hopefully to practice.

***

      Daisuke blinked and looked around the field he was in, if he had been 

human like he looked he would of sneezed.

      "Strange," he whispered, he leaned against a tree deep in thought.

      "I could of sworn someone was talking about me," he said, he sighed 

and looked into the sky day dreaming.

TBC

Well its been quite awhile since i updated because i keep getting writers 

blocks for lots of my stories, anyway I hope you weren't dissapointed. I hope 

to put lots of fights, pain, blood and maby even death in future chapters... 

but only if I don't keep getting writers blocks.

Ja Ne


End file.
